marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Dirk Bane (Earth-TRN564)
| Relatives = Chthon (alleged father) | Universe = Earth-TRN564 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Black | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Sorcerer | Education = | Origin = Demon | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Anthony Herring; Jerry Ordway; Jon Stateman | First = Deeds of Doom | HistoryText = Dirk Bane was an eminent member of the Darkholders, a cult that was trying to resurrect the evil god Chthon so that he could take over the world. Bane, who claimed to be Chthon's son, had magical powers including the ability to summon Banshees from the Void, mystical creatures that served Chthon at his home dimension. Bane was involved in a Darkholder operation to control the robot Doomsman III that was being built by Doctor Doom, ruler of Latveria, with the help of scientist Wolfgang Kriesglieber. The Darkholders recruited Kriesgliber and convinced him to steal the robot for them. The Darkholders intended to power the robot with the mystical gem Dragon's Eye, which would allow Chthon to "possess" the robot's body, then unleash it in metropolitan areas. As the Doomsman was being built in a secret underground base in the United States, Bane traveled there to pick up Kriesglieber and his robot at the entrance of Doom's lair. Teleporting to the position, he discovered a number of superheroes also investigating the area. As he understood they were opposing his goals, Bane threatened and attacked them. Both he and his opponents were unaware of Doom secretly monitoring the scene. Doom wanted the heroes to prevail and had secret bolt guns aimed at Bane in case the later got the upper hand in the fight. Bane failed to defeat the heroes. The Darkholders nonetheless took the Doomsman, but Doom and his new allies -the heroes defeating Bane- destroyed the robot and thwarted the Darkholders' plot. | Powers = Bane was a magician who showed a number of powers derived from his spells: * Flight * Mystical bolt * Mystical shield, protecting him from damage * Rings of Restraint: Bane could generate gold-and-silver circles from scratch. These items surrounded a victim of Bane's choice and lasted one hour, remaining even if Bane was not actively concentrating on them. However, should Bane be knocked out or very distracted, the rings disappeared. * Summon Banshees from the Void: Bane could call up to ten of these mystical beings from Chthon's home dimension. The Banshees obeyed Bane's orders until he released them. If Bane is knocked down, any person affected by a Banshee's power -such as possession- was immediately released. * Telekinesis * Teleportation: His teleportation spell generates ozone, thunder and lightning effects. * Vapors of Might: These slender nebulous gases surrounded his body to increase his physical stamina. | Abilities = Bane had studied Occultism. He also had first aid and piloting skills, and is fluent in English and Latverian. Bane is ruthless and resists questionings. | Strength = Normal human | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Summoning Category:Energy Projection Category:Force Field Category:Flight Category:Stasis Category:Telekinesis Category:Teleporters Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Occultism Category:Multilingual Category:Gaseous Form Category:Possession